A Race for Love
by FanFicFan909
Summary: Luigi is going out with Peach. How will Mario react. Created by Little Sister II and FanFicFan909. Rated T for Teens.
1. Prologue

**A Mario/Peach Fanfic dedicated to my friend, Little Sister II. We worked on it together**

**She has a link on her profile showing the pictures intended for the characters.**

**Disclaimer: Little Sister II and I do not own Mario.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Mario POV

'It's not fair. Love, I mean. It just messes with your head, stops you from keeping on track and makes you crash into bananas and boxes on the road. But alas, we can't avoid it. What doesn't help, however, is when you're in love. With your brother's Girlfriend.'

Just because I have a whole RACE named after me, doesn't mean women just flock to me! It's not like I'm important or anything."

'No, no, they prefer men in green. Who come second. And don't have anything named after them'

I was still sulking. I had been all afternoon and I couldn't stop thinking. Thinking of two people in particular. My brother, Luigi, was on a date. And I wasn't. This was the first depressing thought. Peach was on a date. And it wasn't with me. This second depressing thought made me even MORE depressed. Luigi and Peach were on a date. TOGETHER. It was this final thought that had driven me to this state.

'I must look like a teenage girl'

I thought. It was true.

I was sitting on the couch, crying, watching some sappy movie, while eating ice cream.

How degrading.

'I had been through about... 4 months of pure pain. 4 months of watching THEM. Them being all kissy, huggy, cutie-wootie lovey-dovey. It was sickening. And it was only sickening to me because Peach wasn't being all kissy, huggy, cutie-wootie lovey-dovey with me'

I could've gone with them. Luigi had asked if I wanted to come, but I would probably feel too much like a third wheel. And seeing those two smiling at each other would almost certainly make me burst into tears.

No. It is easier for me to sit here and watch a romantic comedy starring Hugh Grant, and eat out of this big bucket of ice cream.

What flavour is this? Strawberry. It is a nice shade of pink. Oh, Peach always looks good in pink.

No. No. You can't think of her anymore. God, this is hard. She likes your brother and she is going out with him.

I need to do something. Take action. I can't just sit here and feel sorry for myself. I need to get out there and get the girl of my dreams. I have to get her to be MINE.

* * *

**The prologue is complete. Please R&R if you want to see more chapters.**

**Little Sister II promises chocolate milk if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very sorry for the belated chapter, but Little Sister II has moved schools and it is hard to try and think of ideas for this anymore, but I am going to continue as best I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. **

Grabbing my jacket, I realised this was the first time in 4 months that I would be going outside. I started to feel nervous, my legs shaking like jelly, and I knew I couldn't do this alone. I started to think who I could call to accompany me out.

Certainly not Donkey Kong, he had a habit of throwing barrels at you when he didn't get his way.

Not Shy Guy, he was too...well, shy.

Yoshi always manages to pull out his tongue whenever he is out, so maybe not him.

Daisy is...hmmm. Daisy would be perfect. She is a close friend of Peach and, well she looks good in public. Definitely Daisy.

I grabbed the phone and started to dial her number. Luckily for me, no one had been courageous enough to ask her out today and she was still at home.

"Hello?" She spoke softly on the other line.

"Daisy! It's Mario!" I shouted, almost hysterically.

"Oh, Mario. How are you? No one except Luigi has seen or heard from you in ages. Are you alright?" She questioned.

"Fine! Daisy, listen. I need your help. Luigi is on a date with Peach right now. They are at a fancy French restaurant probably sharing a plate." I paused after this as my eyes began to well at the image growing in my head.

"Anyway, I need you to help me break them up. See I have never told anyone about this Daisy but I am in love with Peach. I would do anything to be with her and right now that is really bad 'cos right now my brother loves her and I love my brother as a brother but I love Peach as more than a friend. This whole dating this has driven me crazy which is why I haven't been seen lately and I really need your help to break them up."

I said this all kind of quickly, so it was normal not to hear Daisy's voice reply immediately. Uncomfortable, but definitely normal. I was relieved to hear her voice as she began to speak.

"Mario, I have to tell you something." Daisy started, which made me feel very nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah," I replied, eagerly waiting for what she was about to tell me.

"I love Luigi."

I stood in stunned silence with my mouth ajar as I held the phone to my ear.

"I have loved him for a while, and seeing him with Peach has really hurt me too. I have been trying to figure out how to break them apart but I couldn't do that to my best friend. However, now that I realise I am not alone, I will help you." she replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up as soon as I can. I know which restaurant they are going to." I answered quickly.

"Great." She sighed in relief. "I'll see you soon."

"See you." I replied, then hung up the phone.

With my jacket in my hand, I had more confidence now than I had had in 4 months, and I smiled as I left the sad looking apartment, because I knew I was going to get my dream girl tonight.

**Sorry again for the late update. This story is about to get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for a belated update. Luckily this story is supposed to be a short one or I would have removed it. Remember, the characters are younger than normal, so no moustaches yet. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Mario or the characters. **

* * *

Normal POV

Daisy waited outside the restaurant, tapping her foot and huffing in exasperation. The rustling of a nearby bush caught her attention. She slowly turned her head and saw a small nose peeking out of the bush.

"Mario?" Daisy questioned in disbelief. The head continued to poke out through the braches and leaves until the solemn and embarrassed face of Mario appeared, cheeks as red as the flowers that surrounded him. "How long have you been here?"

"30 minutes." Mario spoke without missing a beat. Daisy sighed in frustration and walked closer to the hidden boy.

"I can't do this." Mario began to sob. "I can't see her with him, not again."

"Mario," Daisy comforted. "That is the reason we are here. So she can be in your arms and not in Luigi's. You think I like watching my best friend and my crush giving each other googly eyes. No thank you."

"But what if she rejects me." wailed a crying Mario, almost loud enough for bystanders to hear. Daisy had had enough.

"Well, at your rate, she will." Daisy screamed. Her sudden burst of anger shut Mario up completely. "Look at you, you look pathetic, even more so than how you did at home. Luigi told Peach how you were and she told me. There is no way Peach could ever fall for you like that so maybe we should just head back." Daisy turned and held out her hand to hail a Paratroopa taxi. When one came to rest just at Daisy's feet, the young princess looked back and gasped. Mario was wearing a classic black and white suit, his hair was gelled back and his face free of tear stains. He breathed into his hand to check his breath and then ran his hand along his head to pat more of the viscous substance down before placing his hands in his jacket pockets and winking at Daisy.

"What do you think?" Mario questioned in a much deeper tone than before as he held his jacket open by his pockets. Daisy could only stare in amazement.

"How on Mushroom Kingdom did you get changed so quickly?" Mario stared at Daisy's shocked expression before raising his eyebrow and giving her a sly smile.

"That is for me, Shigeru Miyamoto and all the people at Nintendo to know and for you to find out." Mario exclaimed as he went behind Daisy, grabbed her shoulders and started walking into the restaurant.

* * *

As soon as they entered the restaurant, Daisy noticed she was wearing a long figure hugging, sparkly, golden dress that was strapless and reached the floor. A yellow sash sat over her shoulder and glass heels poked slightly out of the bottom of the dress. She looked down and admired her new outfit and gave Mario a look of gratitude, for which he returned a sweet smile.

"Table for two?" A pompous man with his head held high asked, eyebrow raised to its maximum height.

"Uh, yeah." Mario stammered, leaving him and Daisy on the receiving end of a spine chilling glare. "I mean, yes sir."

"Jolly good." The snooty man grabbed two menus and ushered them over to a table. Daisy and Mario searched frantically for the people they came to see. Out of the corner of his eye, Mario spotted a pink dress. He turned his head and saw the most beautiful image he had ever laid eyes on. Peach wore a full length ball gown with off the shoulder straps and pink gloves. A small golden crown sat atop her golden head, which was shining as the loose curls fell in front of her face. Mario couldn't tear his eyes away from her beauty, but his face fell when he saw his brother.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the table. Peach had cut a small piece of what looked like to be lasagne and was feeding it to Luigi. Luigi, wearing an almost too small for him brown suit with a blue tie, gratefully accepted the piece and both of them laughed together as though one of them had just said a very amusing joke. Mario felt his teeth clench but before he could react, Daisy ran to his side and pulled him out of his trance.

"Um, hey, Mr. Waiter? We know those guys. Would it be alright if we joined them or at least sat near them?" Daisy questioned the tall man. The waiter simply glared at Daisy, rolled his eyes and walked briskly towards Luigi and Peach. Mario and Daisy exchanged bored looks and followed the annoying man.

"Excuse me sir, but these two...guests claim they know you and wish to join you. If you don't know them, then I will get them out of your hair." exclaimed the waiter to Luigi. Luigi leaned back to look around the figure of the waiter and saw Mario and Daisy, one arm around each other's back and largely smiling and waving. A small smile rose on Luigi's mouth as he stood up.

"Yes sir. We know them. They may join us." Luigi informed the waiter. The waiter simply bowed, placed the menus on the table and walked off, but not before shooting a warning glare at Mario and Daisy.

"Mario?" Luigi exclaimed with a confused look. "You look great. What changed your mind?" A cold hand was placed on Mario's shoulder as his brother led him to a sit next to him.

"Oh, you know. Nothing good on. Life is too short. I was hungry..." mumbled Mario as he sat down and stared at Peach.

"Well, I am glad you came. Daisy, are...you going out with Mario now?" Luigi nervously questioned the young princess.

"Uh..." Daisy and Mario exchanged worried looks. "Yeah, yes. We are so much in...love." Her voice strained when the word love was spoken, almost as if she had difficulty saying it.

"Yes." Mario agreed staring at Daisy, then Luigi. "I...asked her...out."

"Well then...shall we...order now." Luigi stammered in a mocking tone. He returned to his seat and began speaking with Peach. Mario leaned over to Daisy and they whispered discreetly under the table.

"Ok, we are in. Now how are we going to do this?" Daisy questioned her fake boyfriend. Mario put a finger to his chin and looked around.

"We need to break them up. So I think only one thing can do that on this date. Sabotage."

* * *

**I actually had fun typing out this chapter. Let's see what happens when I update next. I kinda pictured the waiter as Eggman, but that isn't really a Mario villian, is it? Sorry again to keep you all waiting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally found someone to help me write this story! Hooray! Everyone welcome PrincessDreamGirl to the team. **

**I am so sorry for the late update, but ideas for this story have been scarce. Despite this, it desperately needs an update, so we're going to see how it falls to place. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SeventhSinner; thanks for all the help in brainstorming ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mario, at least not the company, but I do pass the Nintendo building often. **

* * *

_Narrator:_

Now, you can only just imagine how awkward this evening has begun; but have a go.

The group in particular are seated at a round table, yet only half of it is occupied. In the half booth seat the group of friends, if you can look at it this way, appear to be seated in a line. Daisy was seated next to Luigi, very closely I might add. Mario had found a very comforting seat close to Peach, and if you look straight at the booth, you will notice two people who were originally supposed to be on an intimate date, appear to be pushed back to back, slightly agitated expressions adorning their faces.

Got everything? Good.

So let's get back to the story…

"So, Mario," Luigi began in an attempt to steer himself away from the conversation he was about to have with Daisy, taking his chance to reposition himself in the seat and edge closer to Peach. "How did you ask Daisy out?"

The young boy tried to hide his shock at the unexpectedness of the question.

"Oh, uh," his gaze flashed to Daisy in a bid to help him, but all he got was a shrug of uncertainty.

_Maybe they should've thought this plan over first. _

"I just called her up and asked her," he replied with fake confidence, resting his elbow on the back of his chair. Luigi furrowed his brow in thought.

"Really?" he glanced at Daisy, a sincere smile spread on his lips. "I would've thought someone as pretty as Daisy would've already had a date for this evening."

His words unknowingly caused the brunette princess to flush a deep red; however, the princess he was actually on a date with was not impressed. A small rumble was heard under the table, and Luigi screwed up his nose in pain as he nursed his recently injured toe.

"Are sirs and madams ready to order?" the pompous waiter returned, holding out his notepad and pen.

"Ah yes," Peach began, cataloguing the orders for the whole table. The server wrote down the order rapidly before collecting the menus in a rehearsed act.

"Very good," he stated in his snooty way before walking to the back of the restaurant with little snooty footsteps. Honestly, this restaurant was just so snobbish and upper class for two plumbers-in-training and their princess dates that-

"Mario?" Peach questioned him, awakening him from his momentary daydream.

"Huh," he snapped back in to reality with the most classic line he could muster up. His gaze fell to his 'date', watching as her and Luigi laughed about something, 'live comedy' is what Mario thought he heard.

"Are you all right?" the pink girl questioned sweetly, grasping his hand in hers. For a moment, he was frozen to the spot, eyes fixated on her gloved hand.

"Yeah, I'm good," he choked out, meeting his gaze with hers. She smiled her sweet smile again, the young boy melting at the sight as she delicately rearranged her tiara.

And that's when he changed his mind.

There was no way he could sabotage these two on their date. They looked happy, and if his brother and his closest friend were happy together, who was he to stand in their way? Quickly agreeing with his internal decision, Mario decided to tell his new conclusion to his fake date; however, he could've chosen a better time…

Standing up quickly, he didn't notice the waiter standing behind him, or the large plate of spaghetti bolognese that he was carrying. Daisy saw it first, watching on in horror as Mario stood in the path of this waiter.

It all happened so fast.

Mario crashed in to the waiter, bits off food flying everywhere as the man tripped over his own feet and stumbled over the distracted plumber. Gasps of shock and horror could be heard from the other guests as they turned their heads to gawk at the scene.

"Mama Mia!" swore Mario.

There was food in every direction; tomato sauce, pasta, salad, soup and even a chocolate mousse for desert. A squeal was released, sending a horrible chill down Mario's spine. He turned in a slow movement, eyes growing wide at the sight of how the majority of the food managed to now be sliding down Peach's dress. To put it short; her pink sparkly dress was now brown.

He shook his head in utter disbelief. _'Oh, this can't be happening,'_ however, his attention turned to his brother, the latter holding a hand up to his mouth to cover his chuckle. Peach watched him from the corner of her eye, face turning red with embarrassment and anger as she tried to mop up some of the mess.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash up," Peach hissed in rage, throwing her soiled napkin back down on to the plate, ignoring the waiter as he chased after her apologising profusely.

"I'll join you," the princesses left in a hurry, leaving the two brothers alone and being sure to give them a cold glare on the way out.

Luigi sighed. "You really had to screw up my date, didn't you?"

Mario just shrugged, licking the sauce from the corner of his lip. "I'm sorry Luigi. It was an accident."

"That's okay, I understand. Don't worry, we'll apologise as soon as they come back," his brother sighed again, flicking a piece of stray pasta that had landed on his sleeve.

Mario agreed. "Maybe they'll forgive us if we do a free plumbing job on one of their toilets".

"Brother," he said, shaking his head. "The fact that you're a plumber-in-training is not doing much for you."

Mario sighed dis-heartedly, continuing to stare longingly at the door where their princesses had disappeared behind not moments ago.

'why did life have to be so hard?'

Sitting down, he pulled out his spoon and began to eat off the table. Luigi just glared at him.

"What?" questioned Mario "I'm Italian after all, I need my pasta…"


End file.
